The related art U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,306 shows an automotive deck lid bumper comprising                a base part,        an adjustment part, wherein the adjustment part is connected to the base part via threads and thereby rotatable around a device axis with respect to the base part,        a stopper part configured to contact the vehicle door and to provide an abutment surface for the vehicle door when the vehicle door is closed, wherein the stopper part is connected to the adjustment part and wherein the axial position of the abutment surface is adjustable by turning the adjustment part with respect to the base part around the device axis,        a fastening structure for fastening the base part to the car body.        
The inventors still found such or similar bumper disadvantageous, e.g., with respect to dismountability, sealing properties, disadjustment through unwanted rotation, haptic feedback means for adjustment and/or the way the foregoing are realized.
The object of the invention therefore was to improve such stopper device.
Particularly, this object is achieved by an adjustable stopper device according to the invention.